Naruto and Dante
by NathanDeathFire
Summary: Naruto and Dante team up, with Technology and Ninjutsu in his arsenal he will figght Oogie Boogie and the Akatsuki alltogether as the 4th member of Team 7


Naruto and Dante

Part 1: a 4th teammate that's an alien/vampire hybrid? Sweet!

It cuts to Team 7 with Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke with their Sensei Kakashi Hatake "Alright, today you will receive an Alien robot-Vampire hybrid for a Partner, because he's part Alien Robot, Part Vampire Prince, here he is, Dante, toa of Shadows. From the planet Spherus Manga." Said Kakashi as Dante walked in and Scanned Sasuke "What are you doing?" he said "Scanning you for a human form base." And he turned into a Green Haired version of Sasuke "How did you?" said Sakura as she pointed at Dante "I Have technology at my side, Face it. Ninjutsu is Obsolete." He said And Minato said "Hey! Are you saying that you use Technology in battle, don't you have a Self-Destruct switch on your weapon?" said Minato "Negative." Said Dante "I Think Self-destructing is inhumane. However I knew you went into hiding with Naruto's mom Kushina-Chan Minato!" said Dante in anger "How did you know my name?" said Minato "I Have all your names programed in my memory banks." Said Dante and Kakashi said "Now tell me your Likes, Dislikes, Hobbies, and Dreams." And Dante said "I am Dante Skellington, son of Jack Skellington and Sally, my likes are Reading, Writing, Music and filming, my dislikes are Power Hungry nobodies and Sinners! My hobbies are playing my violin bloody rose, my dream? To become the new Pumpkin King! I'm also known as Kamen Rider Dante." Said Dante with a smile and Minato, Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi were Spooked "You're….." said Minato "The Adoptive Son…" said Sasuke "Of Jack Skellington…." Said Naruto "The Pumpkin King?" said Kakashi as they trembled in fright and Dante said "LOOK!" and he saw 6 Skeletons rising "Should've know Oogie Boogie would send minions to destroy me!" said Dante and Minato said "Who's Oogie Boogie?" AND Dante holds up a picture of a Sack of bugs with eyes and a mouth "That's Oogie." Said Dante and Oogie said "Time to die! Son of Jack!" and sent the skeletons at them and Dante changed into a Black dancer outfit with a top hat and a cane-sword with a fantasy 8-Ball on the handle "Let's Dance!" he said as he slashed the skeletons while tap dancing and He sliced Oogie's Stomach open, causing bugs to spill out and Oogie fell off of the Hokage Monument shouting "DANTE! YOU WON'T GET RID OF ME THAT EASILY! I'M THE 7 HOLIDAYS KING!" until more bugs with trash began to cause him to grow to gigantic size into a form called "Trash Oogie" and he bellowed out "DANTE!"

Dante:

Let's Dance!

Oogie:

It's payback time!

Dante:

Is that all you've got to say?

Oogie:

Well, well, well,

what a pest you are.

Still around, huh?

Ooh, can't say I like that!

So why don't you just give up?

You know, surrender!

Dante:

It's over, it's over!

Your scheme was bound to fail.

It's over, you're finished here,

your next stop will be jail!

Oogie:

He mocks me,

He fights me.

I don't know which is worse.

I might just split a seam now

If I don't die laughing first!

Dante:

What's this? A trick?

I'm not impressed.

You're bad and now you're tall.

It makes it all the more worthwhile

To see a giant fall!

Oogie:

Talk, talk, talk but I tell you,

This giant's going nowhere.

If I were you I'd take a hike,

There's danger in the air!

Oogie and Dante:

Wow! ~ (wow!)

Wow! ~ (wow!)

Wow! ~ (Hahaha!)

Dante:

I'm the only Pumpkin King!

Dante:

Halloween Town is mine!

Oogie:

Well aren't we confident?

Dante:

Well, I'm feeling angry

And there's plenty left to do.

I've fought your most unwelcome help

And now I'm after you!

Oogie:

Even if you catch me,

You could never do me in.

I'm ten stories high and just as strong,

Which means I'm gonna win.

Oogie and Jack:

Wow! ~(wow!)

Wow! ~(wow!)

Wow!

Dante:

I'm the only Pumpkin King!

Dante:

This ends Here!

Oogie:

I'm Laughing to Death!

Dante:

It's over, you're finished!

You'll never get away!

You, the Seven Holidays King?

That'll be the day!

Oogie:

How feeble, how childish.

Is that the best you've got?

You think that you're a hero, Dante,

But I think you are not!

Oogie:

I'm the Seven Holidays King!

Dante:

You're king of nothing!

Oogie:

Wooooow!

Now it's time for you to see,

What it really means to scare!

'Cause I'm the gambling Boogie man,

Although I don't play fair.

It's much more fun,

I must confess,

With lives on the line.

Not mine of course,

But yours, old friend.

Now that'd be just fine.

Oogie and Dante:

Wow! ~(wow!)

Wow! ~(wow!)

Wow! ~(wow!)

Dante:

I'm the only Pumpkin King!

With that final blow Dante drove his Sword Cane through Oogie's body, slicing open a seam in him "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NOT AGAIN! MY PRECIOUS BUGS! MY Precious bugs…" went Oogie as he deflated like a thanksgiving balloon until he was as flat as a pancake and Tsunade was amazed "Wow! I never seen Such a battle, the singing and Dancing! Amazing! I think we can have a ninja like you!" she said and Dante smiled

Meanwhile Orochimaru is seen sewing Oogie Boogie back together with multiple bugs "Welcome Back to life, Oogie Boogie." Said Orochimaru


End file.
